guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jormag
Could this be the creature that corrupts Jora and Svannir? The cinematic showed them on Drakkar lake. That's Exactly why i posted it on the Notes Area MarioDX 14:27, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, I'm 100% certain this is the creature that Svannir breifly made communication with and it backfired on himself and Jora, only they dealt with the power differently. If you would like more information on this you can look through my Guru thread posted in the article. It offers some good views, yet I think we managed to find out it's true history and nature with lots of help. Malchior 12:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I bet THIS is the dragon that awakens in the Far Shiverpeaks that kicks the Norn back into former Delmedor terretory. Luke Danger 20:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I feel pretty confident that Drakkar can be moved to the "Known" dragon section, along with the water dragon, despite that we don't know his name as of yet. Keitaro Omg I want a quest that lets me fight this guy. Screw these stupid small bosses. I want to go to the lake, clear all the enemies on it, then have his eyes open, then he bursts just his head through the water and we fight him. tell me that wouldn't be the best thing A Net has ever created-- The Gates Assassin 22:34, 30 December 2007 (UTC) That would be sooo exciting !!!! :Þ -- 22:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, but then we wouldn't have a dragon to slay in the North in GW2! :P Luke Danger 22:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Drakkar's name Drak - Kar : Drakon means dragon in hebrew and Kar means Cold in hebrew. since he is frozen, i dont think it is a coinsidence. I will add it to a Trivia section on the article. OK, someone read a certain GW guru thread with very good pics of the beast in the lake. But the conclusion to call this dragon "Drakkar" is flawed and only good as a placeholder. The word Drakkar can be derived from the viking name for their longships, "Drakkar", and it means "serpent" and "dragon". Fits much better and more directly than deriving this name from Hebrew. But the point is that the area means "Dragon Lake", and does not imply that the creature in Drakkar Lake is called Drakkar at all. --84.147.62.51 08:33, 12 November 2007 (UTC) None knows yet, and mostly everything here is probably just guesses. Possible alternative source of the name Another possibility, given the theme of the area, is that ArenaNet got the name from Norse. Drakkar means 'dragons' or 'serpents' (plural) in Norse, singular is Draki. The vikings probably borrowed it from the Romans (draco), who in turn no doubt got it from Hebrew. An older norse name for dragon/serpent is 'orm' (same base as in the English 'worm'). :The Romans didn't get it from Hebrew, both the Hebrew and Latin words come from Ancient Greek.193.44.6.146 12:28, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Perhaps significant is that Norse dragons were typically seen as associated with waters and the sea (although they could fly), and snake-like and venomous rather than four-legged and fire-breathing. :Well thinking from Swedish Drakkar does sound like Dragon's'~, making Drakkar Lake - Lake of Dragons. Biz 09:16, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Drakkar upside down? Is it possible that Drakkar is frozen upside down? Once I looked at the picture kind upside down, it seemed like he was definitely frozen in the wrong position. Plus it would explain the lack of eyes. Kunpapa 03:34, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly. Maybe he fell out of the air, and lying KO in the water, it began to freeze, locking him up there? :) -- -- talkpage 15:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Hmm it can be a good reason for no eyes. i think he got frozen in a middle of a fight. maybe he fought and then fell on the ground and got frozen? oh boy, Drakkar is the coolest land mark/secret in the game :D :Sign your comments RT | Talk 20:36, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::He has eyes, lol. I was the one who made that Guru thread with the screen shots. I've been up close to the Drakkar from times than I have screen shots. His eyes are closed; if you really look you'll be able to see them. In the magazine that gave away the mini destroyer, there was a double page picture of Drakkar, explaining that he had be sleeping there and the world changed around him. He's hibernating. Trust me, he isn't upside down. =P --Malchior 08:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::: He's badass... I mean super badass, Mclovin style.. I so want a mini of him, gg Kuun -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 21:03, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Mang I found this text enscrypted in a Stone Pedestal in front of Teinai's statue (Tahnnakai Temple - Explorable): ... One winter day, Tehnai, then a bold young student, approached her headmaster with a plan. The next day, Teinai herself lured Mang to the shore of a great lake, the surface of wich was frozen solid. She walked out onto the ice, and Mang followed, eventually reaching the center while Teinai continued to the other shore. As he did, Teinai raised her hand, and fire rained down upon Mang, melting the ice beneath him. He plunged into the icy lake, and Teinai shrieked a command; the lake froze solid around Mang's thrashing form, and he was trapped ... This pedestral begins with claiming that a demon called Mang came to Cantha after a young Necromancer named Juedo attempted a forbidden ritual. This would rule out that Mang would be a (pre-human)ancient dragon like "Drakkar" but Mang's cause of... ehm, lets call it inactivity.. has much resemblence with Drakkar's inactivity. --81.206.253.73 22:15, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... Interesting. If this si thesame beast, we needa move this :P --- -- (s)talkpage 22:16, 25 December 2007 (UTC) : 2 Notes: : Mang is summoned by a ritual <-> If Drakkar is ancient he cannot be summoned (At least, I guess...) : It is noted that Mang terrorized Cantha <-> Drakkar is found in EotN --81.206.253.73 22:20, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Come on, it's GW2 storyline hints. My ideas so far are: ::*Azura created Murssatt. ::*Dragons in GW2 are All in GuildWars now or at least have been mentioned. We just don't know where to look ::*ANET HATES (insert class here) AS THEY ARE TEH NOOBZES ::*OMG EVERHINGK HAS been nerufed I'M NOT PLAYING ::*Anet accualy has created Tyria in some ofshore location, and arn't telling ::*Our GW chars accualy exist ::*We are accullaly living in an MMO played by spacemen of the future ::*MP47 is Accualy George Bush ::*Cheese is my friend. Urm... yeah perfectly logical RT | Talk 22:26, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :ZOMG!!!!11ONE!112 HOW'D J00 NO I WAZ GURGE BOOSH?~?!?!? -- (Talk) ( ) 22:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) I am pretty confussed...When I was exploring Drakkar Lake,I've seen under the ice a scythe and the trees under the Drakkar are broken,it looks like Drakkar fell or something like that. screenshot is the current screenshot actually ingame? :It is indeed, taken by yours truly -Malchior 14:23, 3 January 2008 (UTC) nice, but how did u get it? :Not him but I'll speculate that he zoomed in all the way to first person and used ctrl+shift+h to remove the interface. 74.129.243.37 07:11, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Nope, if you'll click on the GW Guru forum link at the bottom of the Drakkar page it'll bring you to my thread, where I explain how I did it. I've just this minute been back to the lake using my new computer (with better graphics card) and the ice is no longer as clear as glass... -Malchior 10:55, 4 January 2008 (UTC) So no one noticed drakkar on the map? This might sound stupid, but if you open the in-game map (pressing "m") and look at the Drakkar Lake from it, you can see an outline of "Drakkar" in there. I guess no one payed attention to it, because i didn't see anyone mentioning it... Why would some 1 even bother mention it? Wow you can see Ascalon when you press 'm'. In other words: No one gives a crap. Best regards Richi2k7 That just means he's really, relaly big. King Neoterikos 12:42, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :I hope you'll forgive the rudeness of the people above me. =P :Basically, everyone does know he's on the map, very big indeed. Thanks for sharing - 16:40, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::Some1 had noticed it, as it had been added in Drakkar Lake area Notes.. Sun/moon Has anyone else realised the sun/moon in this area when relected in the ice will shine on drakkar, and also it is always pointed towards drakkar. Here is a pic of me on his head looking at it. http://s260.photobucket.com/albums/ii23/Abomb7894/?action=view&current=gw053.jpg Forgot to sign--68.39.177.58 02:00, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :dude the sun points at everything. Ironic That people with bad video cards can see drakkar the best.-- 17:33, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I somewhat miss my lame laggy slow computer, just for the lake...:/ But oh well, I'll see lots of Drakkar when I'm running in terror in GW2! Yay! :D ...I think :S - 21:07, 7 June 2008 (UTC) OmGz itz ducky from teh land before time!--Schlumpy 05:12, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :+1337 awesome points. — Powersurge360Violencia 05:13, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Official Name So "Drakkar" has been given an official name: Jormag. http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Talk:Jormag There's also a new picture on that talk page of his model. I added a trivia note for his official name as well. There's still places he's named as Drakkar (Page name itself in fact) and these could do with updating. I'm pretty new to editing Wikia, so I didn't want to make a mistake with changing page names etc. 15:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC)